


warm and sweet like honey

by taeilormoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Body Worship, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Lee Donghyuck Has A Praise Kink, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, they are still so in love with each other its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilormoon/pseuds/taeilormoon
Summary: Taeil makes Donghyuck's winters warm.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 11
Kudos: 311





	warm and sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> follows the canon established in my previous fics [baby shark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736038) and [you started this game first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173234) but can be read on its own

Chicago is incredibly beautiful this time of year, lights twinkling along tree lined streets as a dusting of soft, fresh fallen snow covers everything in sight, but Donghyuck could never, ever live here. It’s too fucking cold.

Donghyuck hates being cold.

In the morning they’ll be on a flight back home after a whole week of events across the US, and as a last celebration for what’s been one of the best weeks in their careers — and to celebrate Johnny being back in his hometown again — the boys have all piled themselves into several booths in a small dive on the outskirts of the city to have dinner together.

Taeil has let Donghyuck cling to him all day, and he makes no exception when the boy huddles close to him as they slide into their seat, tucking himself suffocatingly close into Taeil’s side and pulling his right arm into his lap to hug to his chest. He combs his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, asks if he wants a glass of red wine with his food, and then lets an entire hour pass by as he struggles to eat his meal using only his non-dominant hand.

“I love you, boss,” Donghyuck tells him, warm and content and his stomach filled with hot food and wine as he drops his head to his shoulder and watches him feebly chase a slippery carrot around his plate while he selfishly toys with his fingers. “You spoil me.”

Taeil hums and turns his head to press a kiss to his hairline, unphased. “You feel better?”

Donghyuck nods, snuggling in closer. “Want me to feed you?”

Taeil grins down at his plate. “Very funny.”

“It wasn’t a joke.” Donghyuck knocks the toe of his boot against Taeil’s ankle and tangles their feet together. “Want me to?”

Taeil turns his head as Donghyuck tilts up to look at him, and he studies the soft features of his face for a moment before his grin falls into a smile.

“Knock yourself out.”

He holds out his fork and Donghyuck takes it, stabbing at the carrot that had been worming its way around the plate and moving it up to his mouth. Taeil takes it gladly but makes a face as he starts to chew.

“Ah, it’s cold,” he whines, so cute without even meaning to be. Donghyuck laughs at him, and the next carrot he picks up he huffs out a single warm breath onto before sticking it in Taeil’s mouth.

“Better?” he asks.

Taeil pulls a face at him, one that Donghyuck returns, and they continue like that until Taeil eventually swallows with a disgusted shudder and Donghyuck giggles, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“You’re too cute, boss,” he teases before stealing another, and then one more for good measure.

“Ah, you _both_ are really cute,” Yuta says suddenly from his spot across the table.

Donghyuck almost jumps out of his skin, he’d forgotten they weren’t alone in their booth, and embarrassed he scoots along the bench seat and puts some distance between them as a flush creeps up his neck.

Yuta only beams at them with his wide, toothy grin. “I mean it,” he insists, earnest the way he always is. “Aren’t they, Mark?” 

His hand whips out and hits Mark on the arm, jolting him out of the conversation he was having with Jaehyun in the other booth with a surprised yelp.

“Huh?” Mark answers, wide-eyed and clueless, and when Yuta barks out a laugh and turns his attention away from them to tease him Donghyuck finds Taeil’s knee under the table and squeezes it. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, his thumb tracing the skin he finds through the tear in Taeil’s jeans.

“Hm?” Taeil looks over at him from where he’d been watching Yuta and Mark across the table. 

“For embarrassing you.”

He shakes his head and takes Donghyuck’s hand in his, and this time it’s him that shuffles closer, something that sends a pleasant tingle through Donghyuck’s entire body.

“You didn’t,” he assures, lacing their fingers. “I think everyone’s used to it by now, anyway.”

“I’m not _that_ clingy,” Donghyuck retorts, though he realizes the irony in his words when paired with him pressing himself back into Taeil’s side, so he doesn’t begrudge Taeil when he just chuckles at him.

“You’re usually worse.”

“I am not,” Donghyuck sulks. “Anyway, it’s not my fault you’re so cute. What am I supposed to do?”

Taeil hums thoughtfully, his smile back on his lips. “You’re right. I should be the one apologizing.”

“Apology accepted.”

Taeil laughs at him one last time and leans down to press another kiss to his forehead before the conversation drifts back towards the center of the table. Mark’s brought up one of his alien civilization theories again, and while Donghyuck has debated with him back and forth over it at least three times before and has now lost interest Yuta seems fascinated.

“Want me to get you another one?” Taeil asks, nodding his head towards Donghyuck’s empty wine glass as he reaches for his own. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and plays with Taeil’s fingers under the table.

“I don’t want to be tipsy tonight.”

“Alright.” Taeil takes a deep sip, nearly emptying his glass. Donghyuck watches the bob of his throat as he swallows.

“You probably don’t want to either.”

“What do you mean?”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer him right away. Instead his gaze drifts over to the other side of the table where Yuta and Mark are bickering about who knows what. Absorbed in each other they aren’t paying them any attention, so Donghyuck slides Taeil’s hand up along the inside of his thigh and presses it between his legs, and he leans in close to his ear.

“I want you to fuck me when we get back to the hotel.”

Taeil chokes on his very last sip of wine.

“Whoa, Taeil-ah! You okay?” Mark asks, turning his attention away from Yuta. Donghyuck holds Taeil firmly against him, watching him start to turn red. 

“I’m fine,” Taeil forces out as calmly as he can, his laugh strained and unnatural sounding. “Just drank too fast.”

“A lightweight as always, hyung,” Yuta teases, but he pours Taeil some water and slides it over.

Taeil mutters out a thanks and busies himself with a few long gulps, which Donghyuck takes as his cue. 

“I’ll take him back to the hotel before he gets carried away again like he did last time.” Keeping Taeil’s hand where it is, he uses the one he still has free to comb through Taeil’s hair. “You’re no good with wine, oppa.”

Taeil glares at him over the rim of his glass. It’s still a bit of a sore spot for him that he spent half the night sobbing on Donghyuck’s shoulder the other week because he had two glasses of red wine and _just liked him so fucking much_ , but Donghyuck only winks at him before getting up from the booth, tugging him along.

“Tell Manager-hyung where we’ve gone, okay?” he says to Mark. “And tell him not to worry, my english is great.”

“It’s really not,” Mark laments, smirking. “Please don’t get lost, we need Taeil.”

“Fuck you,” he says in english. “You need me more than anyone, Mark Lee.”

Mark barks out a laugh but waves them off, smiling as they start to walk away. Donghyuck smiles back, his chest flooding with warmth.

It hadn’t surprised him that Mark had taken the longest out of everyone to come around on his and Taeil’s relationship. The three of them were particularly close and restructuring their dynamic took him time, time that Donghyuck had been more than willing to give, but for a minute he’d worried it wouldn’t be enough.

“ _I totally knew you guys were into each other_ ,” Mark had said to him one day after almost a week and a half of near silence after Donghyuck had told him about the two of them. “ _It’s really cool._ ”

Donghyuck had cried in absolute relief, and he could feel that Mark meant what he said, as simple as it was. It was so important to him that he could feel that.

“You think he’s ever gonna realize Yuta’s a little bit in love with him?”

Taeil looks over at him and laughs. “I don’t know if Yuta realizes it himself yet.”

Donghyuck scoffs as he opens his phone to get them an Uber. “They’re so annoying to sit with though, honestly.”

“I think they say the same thing about us.”

“Us? We’re delightful.”

They step outside into the freezing Chicago air and a shudder runs down Donghyuck’s body immediately, his teeth chattering as the wind rips right through his clothing like he isn’t wearing a thing. Taeil looks over at him and takes a hold of his hand once they’re out on the sidewalk, and pulling him close to his chest he turns them so his back takes the brunt of the cold while Donghyuck’s arms wrap tight around his middle.

He slides warm hands under Donghyuck’s jacket and rubs his back.

“Love you,” Donghyuck mumbles into his neck in thanks.

Taeil only hums in response, but Donghyuck knows what he means. He feels it through the palms of his hands.

“Did you mean it?” Taeil asks him after a minute or so.

“Mean what?”

“What you said inside,” he answers. “Because we can just go back and watch a movie if you want.”

Donghyuck pulls back and looks at his boyfriend’s face, looking at him so genuinely, and feels his heart skip in his chest. He knows that he means it, that he can say right now that he doesn’t want it and Taeil will just ask him what he wants to watch when they get back. That he won’t be upset. 

“I want to, Taeil,” he says instead, reaching up to touch the sides of his face, and then he repeats it before leaning in and kissing him.

Taeil sighs happily into his mouth.

One of the best things about travelling, Donghyuck’s found, is that they don’t have to worry as much as they do back home.

No one knows or cares who they are here, at least not yet, so if Donghyuck wants to hold Taeil’s face in his hands and kiss him in the middle of the empty sidewalk as snow falls around them then he can, and when he pulls back and looks at the snowflake sticking to the bridge of Taeil’s nose thinking it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen he can do it again.

“You’re starting to make me like winter,” he says when they finally part.

Taeil’s smile lights up his whole face, warm and sweet like honey. 

“Your hands are fucking freezing.”

Donghyuck laughs, and the only thing stopping him from kissing Taeil one last time is their car pulling up on the curb in front of them.

The drive back to the hotel is about fifteen minutes long and they spend most of that in near silence, huddled together against one of the doors as Taeil draws shapes on Donghyuck’s knee through the fabric of his jeans. Donghyuck makes guesses at what he’s drawing and whispers them into his ear, and he only speaks to tell him if he’s right or wrong.

He's never wrong, but Taeil doesn’t exactly try to make it hard either. They both know what he gets if he wins.

“That’s a kiss, right?” Donghyuck says lowly as the car rounds the final corner before their hotel, rubbing his nose into the soft skin of Taeil’s neck behind his ear lobe. 

Taeil smiles. “I suppose it is.”

The car slows down as it begins to pull up on the curb and Taeil turns his head and looks at Donghyuck’s face, his gaze flickering between his heavy-lidded eyes and his pouty, waiting mouth. He leans in until there’s barely room between them, his breath against Donghyuck’s lips making his heart flutter, but then the engine cuts and he pulls back with a wicked grin and opens the passenger door.

Donghyuck blinks. “Wh—”

Taeil quickly climbs out of the car and spins on his heel as Donghyuck sits there staring at him dumbly. He thanks the driver with a polite nod before looking down at him.

“You just gonna sit there and look pretty all night, baby?” he teases. “C’mon.”

He makes Donghyuck chase that kiss all the way up to their room, until the door is closed behind them and Donghyuck has him pressed up against it. He lets out a small yelp when his back suddenly hits the wood but Donghyuck knows he likes it when he handles him a little rough.

Donghyuck cups his face firmly in his hands, keeping him right where he wants him. Taeil’s eyes glint at him with heated enthusiasm.

He definitely likes it.

“I always win, hyung.” His hands slide up into Taeil’s hair as he takes what he’s owed.

Taeil gives himself over gladly, giggling blissfully into his mouth. “Only when I let you.”

“Well then you’re _very_ generous.”

He bites into Taeil’s bottom lip and pulls, then bites harder with a keening whine when Taeil’s hands round his body and grab hold of his ass to bring him closer, grinding their hips together for the first time.

“ _Hyung_.”

Donghyuck’s getting lost in the smell of Taeil’s cologne, in the feel of his hands all over him and the needy sound that he makes before he curls his tongue into his mouth. His hips are rocking in of their own accord, and when Taeil’s hands finally find their way to the button of his jeans he momentarily forgets how to breathe.

“Hyung, wait—” 

Just like that, Taeil’s hands are gone.

“Wait,” he says again, pressing their foreheads together and catching his breath.

Taeil’s hands go slack at his sides as Donghyuck’s fall back to his face, his fingertips trailing from his cheekbones to his jaw. Taeil is patient, letting him pull all his thoughts together as he tilts gently into his left hand, turning his face to brush his nose against the base of his palm.

“I just wanna take a shower,” Donghyuck says finally. “Before we—”

“Whatever you want,” Taeil interjects gently, shifting to kiss his palm’s centre. “I’ll wait here.”

“I know," Donghyuck smiles. "You’re perfect, Moon Taeil.”

“I really am,” Taeil returns with a wink, and the temptation is there to just say _fuck it_ and kiss him up against the door until their jaws ache, but Donghyuck uses the little willpower he still has left and drags himself off to the bathroom.

He’s in there longer than he means to be, letting scalding hot water pummel into his back as he bites into his lip and lets his hands touch parts of his body Taeil never has before, fantasizing about how it will feel when he finally does. He’s thought about it so many times before, standing in hotel showers just like this one with his hand around his dick, even before Taeil knew how he felt about him, before it was an option on the table.

He’s reminded of how he felt months ago when they did this for the very first time, when it was him waiting on the other side of the door with his heart unable to behave inside his chest, thrashing around like a frightened bird. 

Donghyuck wasn’t afraid though, just like he isn’t now. He’s never been afraid of anything with Taeil.

Shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower, he hears music playing on the other side of the door and the sound of Taeil’s voice. He’s singing along to a playlist Donghyuck made for him a week ago. He smiles as he towel-dries his hair, and his stomach fills with giddy, excited butterflies.

He wraps the towel low around his waist, his body not even completely dry, and opens the door.

Taeil’s sitting in one of the plush armchairs by their uncovered floor-to-ceiling windows scrolling idly through his phone, and when he hears the door open and the bathroom light switch off he looks up, putting his phone face down on the table to be forgotten.

“Hey,” he says.

Donghyuck takes a step into the room and locks eyes with him, and then he lets the towel drop heavy and wet to his feet to stand in front of him completely naked.

“Hey.”

His body is nothing new to Taeil, nothing he hasn’t seen and touched and tasted a hundred times before, but he still draws in a breath every time he watches Taeil’s eyes move slowly over his soft, boyish lines for the first time. 

His half hard cock jumps eagerly when his gaze stops there, and he bites down on his lip and just barely resists the urge to beg to be touched.

“You’re beautiful, Hyuck-ie.”

Taeil looks back up at his face, and his eyes are dark and sincere when he speaks. It’s too much and Donghyuck suddenly struggles to meet them directly, his face flushing as he looks down at his mouth instead, chewing at his lip still caught between his teeth.

“—and you’re shaking.”

“I’m cold,” Donghyuck says, and while it’s not the whole truth it isn’t a lie either. 

If Taeil can see through it, and he probably can, he lets it slide. “Come here, I’ll warm you up.”

The chair he’s in doesn’t accommodate a lot of positions, so when Donghyuck crosses the distance between them he has no choice but to turn around and sit in Taeil’s lap with his back to his chest.

Taeil’s arms engulf his waist and the stark contrast between them, his bare body lined up against Taeil’s still fully clothed one, is surprisingly attractive.

“Better?” Taeil asks.

“Always.”

“That was corny,” he teases with a chuckle, kissing a line across the top of Donghyuck’s shoulder to his neck.

“Hyung—”

“I liked it,” Taeil whispers against his ear, and Donghyuck turns his head and claims Taeil’s mouth with his own.

Everything is slower this time, Taeil’s made sure of that. He knows the value in taking his time, of calming Donghyuck down before working him back up. He knows how to make Donghyuck feel at ease, feel cherished and adored, before pulling him apart slowly piece by piece.

“I love you,” Donghyuck says against his lips, not daring to pull away enough to break them apart completely. Taeil pecks at them not once but three times before he returns the sentiment, and then his fingertips brush down over Donghyuck’s stomach to take his cock into his hand.

Donghyuck gasps.

Their lubricant is still tucked away in a pocket inside his suitcase so Taeil’s touch is loose and teasing. Donghyuck squirms and whines in his lap, bucking up into his hand, and when precum pearls at the tip Taeil’s quick to take it.

Donghyuck moans when his wet thumb draws shapes over the sensitive head, and Taeil smiles.

“Can you guess what that is?”

He only moans again, higher and more desperate this time as his head falls back against Taeil’s shoulder.

Taeil kisses at his neck. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready!” Donghyuck spits out immediately, the words almost tripping over themselves in their haste to get out as he pushes up into Taeil’s hand again. “I’m ready, hyung. Please.”

Taeil’s laugh is soft but not teasing. “You don’t have to beg me.”

“I want to.”

“Okay,” he says. “Whatever you want, then.” He lets go of him and pats the side of his thigh. “Get up for me.”

His head spinning, Donghyuck stands on shaky legs and turns around, and Taeil reaches out to help steady him as he wobbles. He feels lightheaded and drunk with arousal, and he can’t help where his mind wanders when Taeil scoots forward in his seat.

It would be so easy for him to lean down and take him into his mouth. He doesn’t ask him to, but he thinks about it.

“Are you going to stay dressed?” he asks instead.

“Do you want me to?” Taeil hands over the control to Donghyuck so easily, so willingly.

He’s just in a gray hoodie and blue jeans but something about how composed and unaffected he looks, even when Donghyuck can see the outline of his dick trapped in his jeans, excites him.

“ _Yes_.”

“Then yes.”

Taeil gets to his feet and takes the single step needed to close the distance between them, his hands letting go of Donghyuck’s in favor of taking a grip on his hips instead.

“Get comfortable on one of the beds,” he instructs. “Is our stuff in the same pocket as always?”

“Yeah.”

Taeil nods and slips past him to walk over to Donghyuck’s suitcase, patting him on the ass as he goes.

Donghyuck moves over to the closest bed and climbs up awkwardly onto the sheets. He’s had Taeil underneath him so many times now but it’s always been his call on the position, his comfort and desire the priority while Donghyuck just wanted to please. Now that the decision’s his, he hesitates.

He considers dropping down onto his elbows and pushing his ass up while he stays on all fours the way he loves seeing Taeil, but he throws the idea away when he looks up and sees the headboard in front of him.

He needs to know how perfect Taeil looks when he’s fucking into him for the first time.

Instead he flops gracelessly onto his back as Taeil gets up from where he’d been crouched on the floor, and Taeil watches him flounder for a moment with a smile.

“You good?”

Donghyuck shoves a pillow under his head and tries unsuccessfully to blow his hair out of his eyes. “I will be in a second when you get up here.” 

Taeil laughs and comes over to him, crawling up onto the bed and between his legs before dropping their lubricant and a condom onto the sheets beside them. Donghyuck’s head falls to the side and for a moment he just looks at them, the condom especially, his thoughts drifting as his hand slides out to trail along the jagged edge of the foil packet.

Gentle fingers brush across his forehead and bring him out of his head again, Taeil combing his hair away from his face as he blinks up at him.

“Still good?” he asks.

Donghyuck nods. “Always.”

Taeil smiles and runs his thumb across his temple. “Pass me another pillow.”

Donghyuck obediently reaches behind his head and hands one over.

“Good boy,” Taeil praises, the words running straight to his cock. “Now lift your hips.”

Donghyuck continues to do what he’s told, emptying his head of everything that isn’t Taeil as he plants his feet on the bed and pushes himself up to let him slot the pillow underneath him.

When he settles back down Taeil’s hands take hold of both of his knees and he looks him over slowly and appraisingly, drinking in the sight of him propped up and laid out. Donghyuck tries not to be shy about it but his whole body blooms with a pretty, mottled blush.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taeil reminds him, and his hands slide down along the inside of his thighs. 

Donghyuck sucks in a sharp, sudden breath and tips his head back, the light touch intense on his sensitive skin. He shakes as those hands map out the lines of his body everywhere but where he wants them most.

“Taeil,” he whines. “Please.”

Trailing a hand down his stomach to his navel, _so close_ to brushing over his cock, Taeil pulls back and grabs for the lubricant on the bed. Donghyuck watches him generously coat his fingers and squirms impatiently, his eyes shifting to his face just in time for Taeil to look back at him.

“ _Hurry_ ,” he pleads.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Taeil whispers back as his clean hand nudges his legs wider apart before easing one of his knees up closer to his chest. Donghyuck’s flush deepens, suddenly so much more exposed, but he wants it too badly to be bashful now and props his ankle on Taeil’s shoulder when he leans in and finally touches his warm, slick fingertips to his rim.

He draws around him in a teasing circle. 

“ _Oh_.”

Circling one more time, Taeil turns his head and kisses Donghyuck’s calf before pushing his index finger inside, and every nerve ending in Donghyuck’s lower body fires off at once as he slides in to the very last knuckle.

" _Oh!_ "

Donghyuck clenches tight around him, his fingers pulling at the sheets as he adjusts to how it feels, and Taeil sucks a red mark into the thin skin of his ankle while he waits, his teeth nipping at the knob of bone. Donghyuck lifts his head to watch him, their eyes locked, and it’s such a strangely intimate gesture; like every single part of his body is being worshipped all at once.

A whine slips out of his throat. 

“Alright?” Taeil asks, and Donghyuck nods furiously.

“Yes. Yeah. I—” Taeil starts to work his finger in and out of him. “ _Oh fuck_ , hyung. I’m good. I’m so good.”

He whines again, high and tight, and his hips rock themselves back against Taeil’s hand to work him in a little bit deeper. Taeil does his best to oblige him, but lets Donghyuck work at the pace he wants, too much and not enough at the same time.

“ _Taeil_.”

His stomach is a mess of precum, his cock drooling and begging to be touched, but Taeil adds a second finger instead and Donghyuck’s back arches off the bed with a cry.

“You sound so pretty, baby.” Taeil working his fingers in and out of him at a slow but steady pace. Donghyuck moans for him, already needing more. “Have you ever touched yourself like this before?”

Taeil’s question takes Donghyuck by surprise and he draws in a breath.

“Yes,” he admits. Taeil makes a sound above him and fucks his fingers into him a little harder. Donghyuck lets out a sob.

“When?”

“ _Anh_ —A month ago,” Donghyuck fights to get out as Taeil’s pace picks up. “When you— when you were out somewhere with Johnny-hyung. I had the room to myself and— and I missed you.” 

“So you thought about me?”

“I only think about you,” Donghyuck answers. “I’ve only ever thought about you.”

Taeil makes another sound and buries his fingers deep into Donghyuck before curling them, and after only a second of searching he finds his prostate and rubs up against it.

Donghyuck all but screams. Taeil rubs in again, and then again.

“I love you, Haechan-ie.”

He leans forward until Donghyuck’s calf has slid all the way up his shoulder to his knee, the boy nearly bent in half as he fucks his fingers into him. Donghyuck writhes and fucks himself back onto them as Taeil turns and kisses at his thigh, sucking and licking at the tanned skin as he starts to go down between his legs.

“Taeil. Taeil, I love you.” Donghyuck’s hands fly to Taeil’s head, digging through his hair to scratch over his scalp, but when he expects a mouth on his swollen, drooling cock he instead feels a wet tongue at his rim, Taeil teasing around the seal of his fingers still working inside him.

“Oh _fuck_!”

He curls his hands into loose fists in Taeil’s hair as he licks him, tentatively at first but then more eagerly after Donghyuck approves, drawing his fingers free before dragging the flat of his tongue over his hole, moaning against him when Donghyuck sobs out his name.

Donghyuck's whole body trembles and starts to give out on him — his legs too tired and his brain too overwhelmed with pleasure to hold them up and keep him open — and with a wanting, needing growl Taeil grabs the back of his thighs and drives his tongue deep inside him.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” His eyes roll back and his gut pulls tight. “Taeil, I’m coming—“

Quickly shifting to a forearm Taeil curls his hand around his cock and pumps him, and it takes Donghyuck all of about six seconds before his orgasm hits him so hard he sees stars, moaning so loud there’s no way Doyoung and Taeyong don’t hear him on the other side of their shared wall.

Taeil works him over until he’s completely spent and then muffles a laugh into his thigh.

“Cute,” he teases.

Donghyuck laughs in kind, too euphoric to give a fuck, and his chest heaves as his body starts to tremble through the aftershocks that rush through him. Taeil delicately lowers his legs down to the bed and kisses only a small handful of the moles that dot his entire body like stars before climbing over him and laying at his side.

“Holy shit, hyung.” Donghyuck’s head flops to the side and Taeil beams at him

The contrast between them is even more obvious now, Taeil still dressed while Donghyuck looks absolutely ruined beside him.

“Good?” Taeil asks him, looking him over and proudly admiring his work. Donghyuck drops a heavy hand to his cheek.

“Incredible,” he assures, his thumb stroking over Taeil’s pretty cheekbone as another wave of aftershocks roll through his body and he twitches. “Wanna go ask Taeyong and Doyoung hyungs to see what they think?”

Taeil laughs out loud and leans in to press their foreheads together, his hand finding his hip and thumbing over the sharp bone before rounding the swell of his ass and delighting in the gasp it draws out of him.

“How about I clean you up instead?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Not when you’re gonna be messing me up again. Just kiss me.”

Taeil smiles and brushes the tip of his nose against Donghyuck’s, his breath ghosting over his lips.

“Whatever you want.”

Even after being together for months now, after he’s long since lost count of how many there’s been, Donghyuck still gets butterflies when Taeil kisses him first. He surges forward, needing to be closer, but Taeil’s sudden hand on his chest holds him back.

He pulls back. “What’s wrong?”

Taeil chuckles at him. “I like this hoodie,” he says simply, and Donghyuck looks down between them at the mess he’d made of himself before letting out a laugh of his own. 

“That’s fair. Let’s get you out of it then.”

Nudging Taeil onto his back Donghyuck moves to straddle his thighs, and his hands fall to the hem of his hoodie and slip under both it and his shirt underneath.

“C’mon baby,” he urges, and with a grunt and some effort Taeil hauls himself upright so Donghyuck can pull everything over his head and toss them off to the side.

He trails his fingertips from Taeil’s shoulders to his navel with a smile. “Better.”

Taeil grins. “You’re too easy to impress.”

“That’s not true,” he corrects, pushing Taeil back down to the bed. “You know I love you like this.”

To prove it he touches every inch of Taeil’s naked skin, first with his hands and then with his mouth. He kisses the center of his lightly toned chest, his nipples, the mole near his left shoulder, the fluttering pulse point at his neck, the top of his pretty throat and then finally his mouth.

He pulls himself up again and takes Taeil’s hands to bring them up to his own body. “You like me like this, don’t you?”

Taeil feels from the sides of Donghyuck’s ribcage down, one hand stopping to cup his small waist while the other continues down past his hip bone. Donghyuck gasps as fingers brush against his sensitive skin.

“I love you like this.” Taeil’s thumb swipes through a trail of Donghyuck’s come that’s dribbled down the crease of his thigh and Donghyuck’s mouth drops open in complete awe when he brings it up to his mouth and sucks it clean. “You’re perfect.”

His cock starts to swell between his legs again. “Please fuck me.”

Taeil nods and they’re a total mess of mouths and limbs, rushing to strip him of the rest of his clothes. He groans when Donghyuck pulls down his briefs and his cock finally springs free, aching and neglected and swinging up towards his belly with a smack. Precum stretches from the tip to his navel and Donghyuck has to swallow the saliva that floods his mouth, wanting so badly to drop between his legs and suck him off, to make him come as hard and as good as he’d made him. Instead he takes him into his fist and strokes him, his mouth hanging open as Taeil’s eyes immediately roll back and he thrusts up off the bed into his hand.

“Fuck, Donghyuck.”

“I want you to fuck me like this, hyung,” he says, stroking him again. “I just want to feel you.”

He moves to sit directly over his hips, and staring into Taeil’s eyes he wipes his slick hand across his belly and plants them on his chest to grind down against him.

They moan in unison.

“Just you, hyung.” He pushes back until Taeil’s cock slides right up against him and he gasps. It would be so easy for Taeil to line himself up and thrust inside. Donghyuck wants him to badly. “Please.”

Taeil’s head falls back, Donghyuck working against him in a slow rhythm, and he nods. “ _Yes_. Whatever you want, Haechan-ie.”

“I want it.” He tilts Taeil’s chin down to kiss him, pleading into his open mouth. “Fuck me. Please.”

Taeil grips a hand to the back of Donghyuck’s neck and pulls him back in, bringing their mouths together again while his other reaches to take hold of himself. He nudges his hips up and Donghyuck wriggles until the wet head presses against him, and then taking a breath he slides himself back slowly onto his cock.

“Taeil!”

He sinks all the way down to the base, pushing himself upright with hands braced on Taeil’s stomach, and finally seated in his lap his body folds in on itself, his own cock twitching and drooling between them as his half-bitten nails dig into Taeil’s belly and he shivers.

“You feel good, baby?” Taeil asks, his hands running along his thighs.

Donghyuck nods, unable to speak through the tightness of his body and clenching around Taeil in pulses that pull deep sounds from his chest.

“Fuck,” Taeil groans. “You feel— you feel really good too.” 

Donghyuck manages to laugh, the sound of it strained and almost more of a cry, and tentatively rolls his hips. The shift of Taeil’s slick cock inside him as he fucks in and out of him the first time is like heaven, devastating and addictive, and all the humor in his body instantly drops as he bites down on his lip and rocks down again.

“ _Ah_ —” He quickly rocks down again and again, his body already greedily chasing a steady rhythm as he arches back.

Taeil whines his name and squeezes his hips, squirming on the bed but not daring to thrust up. Donghyuck knows he must want to so badly, but he also knows that he won’t do it without permission. That everything stays on Donghyuck’s terms.

Taeil’s good to him. He’s patient.—

“You look so beautiful, Haechan-ah.”

—He loves him, and it shatters him completely. With a needy yelp his hands fly from Taeil’s stomach to grab a tight hold of his arms, and he lifts himself up and bounces himself eagerly on his cock, yelping again when Taeil drives deep inside of him.

“Fuck me, hyung,” he begs with a keening moan, his body tiring as he works himself alone. “I want it, please.”

The next time he comes down Taeil is thrusting up to meet him, and the sound of their skin becomes audible in the room as he lets go of his restraint and they start to move together. Donghyuck babbles a string of unintelligible nonsense and tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, Taeil fucking every thought from his head while he does nothing but almost cry, begging for it harder and faster.

His thighs begin to ache, and he whines at the discomfort before dropping forward. Taeil looks up at his face when he catches himself with his hands on either of his head, and their eyes lock intensely for a moment before he leans down and kisses him.

“Don’t stop. Please don't stop.”

Taeil brings his hips down and the angle drives him right into his prostate. When Donghyuck moans he does it again, and then he’s fucking up into him as hard and as fast as Donghyuck pleads him to, Donghyuck whining pitifully at every thrust while his cock bounces swollen and heavy between them, drooling messily onto Taeil’s belly.

Overwhelmed and completely losing control, his eyes sting as a tear spills down his cheek, and every moan starts to blend together until he’s just a fountain of desperate, high-pitched noise.

“You gonna come for me, pretty baby?” Taeil asks, curling his hand around him and pumping him, polishing the sensitive head.

Donghyuck’s body jerks towards him and he nods, sobbing in pleasure as his fingers curl hard into the sheets below and his cock dribbles more precum over Taeil’s knuckles.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans, fucking up into Taeil’s fist and down onto his cock until he feels like he can’t breathe. “Oh my god, I’m coming again.”

Tears drip off the tip of his nose as he folds in on himself and comes for a second time, crying weakly as his body shakes and he shoots over Taeil’s hand and stomach and up to his chest. Taeil fucks him through it, groaning as he loses all sense of rhythm, and Donghyuck whimpers when he feels him spend himself right inside him in hot, throbbing pulses.

He rocks down onto him until he can’t anymore and then collapses in an exhausted heap on his chest. He rubs his wet cheek on his shoulder with a sniffle and Taeil takes a moment to catch his breath before bringing his face up to look at him.

“You’re lucky you look so pretty when you cry,” he coos with a teasing chuckle, drying his flushed skin with his fingers. “My pretty crybaby.”

Donghyuck hiccups out a laugh, and fresh tears fall from his eyes that Taeil catches with his thumbs. “Like you can talk, you jerk.”

“You tease me for that all the time.” Taeil brushes the backs of his knuckles across his puffy cheeks before pinching them between his fingers. “You can handle some of your own medicine sometimes.”

“Nope.” Donghyuck blinks at him through wet, clumped lashes. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Taeil smiles at him, bright and warm. “I’ll be right back.”

When Taeil gets up from the bed and disappears into the bathroom, Donghyuck feels like he takes all the warmth right with him. He shivers and moves to peel the sheets back, but he can't get under them when he's a total mess like he is. 

He whines. “Hurry back. I’m cold.”

“So bossy,” Taeil laughs. “I'll make sure to take longer, then.”

Donghyuck lays down on the bed as the playlist he made starts to run through its third loop and he clenches tight as Taeil's come threatens to dribble out of him. He digs his toes into the mattress awkwardly, but he also kind of likes it. Taeil's taken every part of his virginity, has been the first to touch every little part of him, to have it all handed to him on a silver, begging platter. Donghyuck listens to him as he sings along to one of his favorite songs and he feels his heart squeeze inside his chest.

Taeil comes back in holding a warm washcloth, and he sits beside Donghyuck on the bed. 

" _Bonnie and Clyde, Bonnie and Clyde_ ," Taeil sings down at him playfully as he starts to clean him off, combing back his sweaty hair to delicately wash over his face, wiping over his tear-stained cheeks. " _Who cares, who cares_."

Donghyuck watches him idly amusing himself as he reverently cleans his chest and his stomach, and the humor in his face contrasted to the meticulousness of his hands makes his whole gut churn. He bites down on his lip as Taeil moves lower and he gasps when the wet cloth slides up between his legs. He feels shy and embarrassed, forced to relax to let Taeil clean him properly, but Taeil drops down and follows every gentle move of his hand with a brush of his lips, kissing over every inch of his fresh, wet skin devotedly.

That tightness in his chest comes back more painful than ever, and when Taeil looks up at him from between his legs he finds him crying again. 

“Hyuck. Baby," he scrambles up Donghyuck's body to hover over him. "What's going on? What did I do?”

Donghyuck grabs his face in his hands and squeezes his cheeks together, shaking his head with a wet laugh.

“I’m so glad it was you. I’m glad it’s always been you.”

Taeil stares down at him for a moment, his eyes black and severe, twinkling in the low light of the room, and then he drops his face into his chest. “Now you’re gonna make me cry.”

Donghyuck laughs again. “Of course. _My pretty crybaby_.”

* * *

He wakes up the next morning to weak sunlight streaming onto his face from the undressed windows. He opens his eyes and squints into the sudden brightness and just barely resists the urge to sneeze, rubbing his face into the nape of Taeil's neck. It stirs him, and Taeil draws in a deep, rousing breath as he moves in Donghyuck's arms and whines.

"Morning baby," Donghyuck greets him, his lips at his hairline and his voice scratchy and rough.

Taeil mumbles something incoherant and turns over, and he rubs his face into the safe darkness of Donghyuck's chest. Donghyuck laughs at him, too cute when he first wakes up all sleepy and soft, and buries his nose into his dishelved hair to breathe in the comforting smell of his shampoo and whatever it is that makes him _him_ ; that distinct something that Donghyuck knows so well he could find him blind.

A few minutes of silence pass between them before Donghyuck remembers something.

"You still awake?" he asks and Taeil hums, not sounding any more alert then he did before, but he continues all the same. "Mom called me last week. She wants to know if I'll be bringing you home with me at some point during the holidays."

That seems to rouse him a little more. "Just me?" he asks, clearing his throat when his voice rasps. "She only asked about me?"

Donghyuck nods into his hair. Telling his family about them was something they'd talked about before, and it was a decision that Taeil had put entirely in his hands to be done on his terms. He had every intention that day when she called to finally tell her, but he hadn't realized she'd already figured it out.

"Yeah," he answers. "She says she likes you. You're her favorite."

He'd sobbed into the receiver for more than an hour. She also said she was proud of him.

“Then I want to come,” Taeil says, pulling back from his chest and looking at his face. “If you want me to.”

Donghyuck laughs brightly. “Of course I do.”

Taeil smiles at him, warm and sweet like honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays everyone!


End file.
